


Haiku XIII

by Nightmare_Troubadour



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Written Pre-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Troubadour/pseuds/Nightmare_Troubadour
Summary: Thirteen Nothings thatStill exist, surviving whereOthers have faded.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poetry, Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)





	Haiku XIII

** Number I: Xemnas **

Inner war as two

Souls clash: will worlds be erased,

Or control gained back?

** Number II: Xigbar **

Rakish, two-faced, he

Changes rules, and save for One,

Plays others as fools.

** Number III: Xaldin **

Martial winds rail ‘gainst

Heart-bound bonds, brushing off what

He cannot fathom.

** Number IV: Vexen **

Knowledge had warmed his

Wint’ry soul, yet knowing too

Much melted him through.

** Number V: Lexaeus **

Steadfast and steady,

He stands firm for another,

Vowing not to break.

** Number VI: Zexion **

Perceptive wit leads

Others astray, chasing a

Weaponized mirage.

** Number VII: Saix **

Rage reddens both Mind

And Soul, as foes block the Light

Reaching for his Heart.

** Number VIII: Axel **

Friends rekindle the

Embers of his Heart, raising

It from ashes lost.

** Number IX: Demyx **

Lazy and carefree,

Yet his contempt for traitors

Reveals raging waves.

** Number X: Luxord **

Constantly plays with

Time, yet can’t escape his fate

As a stranger's pawn.

** Number XI: Marluxia **

Graceful blossoms hide

Poisoned thorns, subt’ly shrouding

This Knight of the Shade.

** Number XII: Larxene **

Savage volts leap ‘twixt

Her victims, as she’s lost in

Strength’s pulse and rhythm.

** Number XIII: Roxas **

Light for others, yet

Quite lost himself. Will he walk

His own path one day?

**Bonus:**

** Number XIV: ??? **

Missing something dear,

I can't recall what I lost.

What did I forget?


End file.
